Kunoichi Gamer (Being Rewriten)
by littleditto
Summary: Response to DarkLord98's Gamer Challenge. After my unfortunate demise, I find myself given another chance as I'm reborn in the world of Naruto. Contains a self-insert with Gamer powers, and other OCs. Might include later bashing. (I'm looking at you, duck-butt!) Rated M for safety (and my foul mouth)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Woot! First story in** ** _forever_** **! Can't guarantee I'll update on a regular schedule, but I'll try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or anything else mentioned in this fic but my self-insert since she is based on me. If I did own these things, well I'd probably still be writing fanfiction about it if only to screw with people's heads on what is true cannon, but I'd be doing it in much nicer house.**

"regular speech"

'thought'

 **Heavenly being talking for this chapter**

 **[Game Data]**

* * *

 ** _Death is not a dead end but a door way, a new beginning._**

 **-Unknown**

* * *

'Huh…so this is what death is like…this is horribly disappointing…just like my death. I mean, I knew I would probably never go out in a blaze of glory, but choking on a peanut? Damn that's sad…Soooo…am I going to heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Helheim? I think I'd like Helheim. Or maybe the atheists were right and religion is a bunch of bullshit and I'll just rot in my coffin.' I think as I float towards the light shining brightly. 'But wouldn't I have just ceased to exist if that were the case, and not be thinking about anything right now? Or is this like Torchwood where—'

 **CONGRATULATIONS! You are the lucky random dead soul to win our *Reincarnation to a world of media* ticket!** A sudden booming voice sounds from the light.

"Holy shit, what the hell was that?! Wait, did they say reincarnation? That's real? Is this some kind of joke? Like, the dead version of Punk'd?" I say out loud as the light suddenly shines blindingly bright, before dimming down to reveal a room similar to a cross between "The Price is Right" and a casino. "Sweet mother of chocolate! Death is like Vegas! Booyah! Bring on the roulette, momma's ready to play!"

 **And here's how it works; you spin the Wheel of Worlds to select your new home world.** The voice says, ignoring what I said as a huge 7-slot carnival-style wheel appears in a puff of smoke, each of the slots showing a different world including: Doctor Who, Torchwood, Bleach, Naruto, Teen Titans, Young Justice, and One Piece.

"… well at least I know all of them." I pause to think. 'But… Dr Who and Torchwood have Weeping Angels; Bleach involves dying again, I think; Teen Titans is a tower full of teenagers, and doesn't THAT just sound like fun…and Young Justice has Gotham's crazies. One Piece might be nice.'

"C'mon, Momma wants to go to Naruto." I say as I spin the wheel. "C'mon c'mon c'mon." I chant as the wheel spins, until it stops at Naruto.

"Booyah! No Arkham crazies for me." I cheer as the wheel poofs away and a holographic window appear with a list of different perks.

 **[Select your perks.]**

 **Available Perks. Please note that you can't select contradicting perks or all of the elements. (You're no Avatar.)**

 **Current Perk Points/PP: 40/40**

 **#1: Queen of the Seas: All Suiton/Water Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP. 0/5**

 **#2: Queen of the Flames: All Katon/Fire Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP. 0/5**

 **#3: Queen of the Skies: All Futon/Wind Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP. 0/5**

 **#4: Queen of the Earth: All Doton/Earth Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP. 0/5**

 **#5: Queen of Thunder: All Raiton/Lightning Release Jutsu need 10% less chakra for each PP. 0/5**

 **#6: Creative Thinker: For each PP it is easier to come up with new jutsu/variations. 0/15**

 **#7: Inner Self: You are more resistant to mental attacks, and possess a great inner strength. They are your constant companion, and get stronger/more self-aware for every PP. 0/15**

 **#8: Massive Chakra Reserves: You have exceptionally large chakra reserves. 0/15**

"Ooo, elements…Ok, so I think I'll get that…definitely max out that. And finally…hmm, 6 or 7…enie meanie minie MOE." I say as I max out #'s 1, 4, 7, and 8.

* * *

 **[PERK LEVELS]**

 **Queen of the Seas: 5/5 Trophy + Bonus Skill achieved: Bedwetter!**

 **Bonus Skill Hydrokinesis/Psychic Waterbending: You can control the water, Suiton/Water Release Jutsus are easy for you.**

 **Queen of the Earth PP 5/5. Bonus Skill+ Trophy Achieved: Rock Lobster!**

 **Bonus Skill Geokinesis: is unavailable due to already selecting Hydrokinesis**

 **Negatives: You take 15% more damage from Raiton/Lightning Release Jutsu's.**

 **Bonus Skill Plant Manipulation: By having maxed out both Queen of Seas and Queen of Earth, you gain the power of Plant Manipulation. Similar to Mokuten, all plants bend to your will. Grow them, reshape them, use them for defense, or pit them against you enemies.**

 **Negatives: It takes a great deal of concentration to manipulate multiple at once, and you can feel the plant's pain.**

 **Inner Self: 15/15 Trophy Achieved: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

 **Massive Chakra Reserves: 15/15 Trophy Achieved: It's Over 9000!**

 **Negatives: Poor chakra control. Your clones suck.**

"Okay, first off, 'over 9000'? Seriously? So overused. Second, YES! I CAN CONTROL PLANTS! I AM THE POISON IVY OF NARUTO! I CAN TOTALLY KICK MOKUTON'S ASS…eventually…THANK YOU, Kami, Satan, Lady Hel, or whoever is out there!" I shout to the skies—err darkness above. 'Plus the Hydrokinesis is pretty badass too' I add as an afterthought.

 **Prepare to be transported to your new body. Location: Konohagakure no sato, the Village Hidden in Leaves.** The mysterious booming voice speaks as a bright light covers me before everything turns dark.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital...**

'Whoa, head rush. Okay, so where am I?' I wonder as I slowly force my eyes open, showing that I'm in a hospital room, being held by a man in surgical clothes.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kimura. It's a girl." the doctor said as he hands me to a fair-skinned woman with green eyes and dark brown wavy hair. A man looked over her shoulder, brushing his short black hair out of his brown eyes. While the woman was pale, the man had tanned skin.

'Yes, no clan! I don't think I could deal with being massacred or segregated by branches. Wait a minute, my hair is normally horrendously curly and poofy. Both my new "parents" have straight hair. Could it be? Please tell me I have straight hair. Please please please…' I think as the woman looks at me with motherly love, not noticing my inner pleading.

"Hello Rena-chan, I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy." She baby talks to me.

'Rena-chan? I have a new name—hold up, what is she doing?' I ask myself as _'_ mommy _'_ unbuttons her hospital gown, revealing her breasts.

"Time to eat Rena-chan." she says as she pulls me closer.

'…uhhhh…say what now?'

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. What do you think? Review and let me know!**

 **-First Name: Rena means "reborn" in Japanese**

 **-Family Name: Kimura means "tree village" in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Hi again guys. So, just a heads up, when I started this story, I forgot that having stats means you have to do math. Evil, horrible math; my archenemy. I didn't even realize till two days after I posted the first chapter. Silly me. Now, I'm still going to do the story, but there will be considerably longer gaps between chapters than my usual long time. Like, expect month(s) between, and be happily surprised if I update sooner. Just so you know.**

 **If you don't like that, then I'm sorry for the loss of your views, and may I suggest "Naruto: the Gamer Files" by Maxfic, cause it is kickass. I've already read it twice, and I'm reading it again, even though it's not completed. To those that continue to read, know that I highly encourage constructive criticism, and use flames to make s'mores.**

 **One more thing. Please check out "Kunoichi Gamer: Omake". It's connected to this one, full of moments not shown in this one; some will be referenced in this fic, most that are just for fun, a few alternate scenes, and some that's just me/Rena trolling people. Suggestions of things you want to see are welcomed.**

 **I want to thank** DarkBorn000, bbb671, DarkLord98, Dattebasa1, shugokage, irnzenmonk, Rain Shigu, davycrockett100 **for reviewing.**

 **Now that that's over with, on with the show!**

 **Warning: Contains spoilers to Shippuden, and Naruto's heritage.**

 **AN2: Just updated the chapter. Corrected some mistakes, fixed the stats, made the Inner Self better, turned the bear into a fox, and changed the guide form.  
**

 **AN3: updated again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or anything else mentioned in this fic but my self-insert since she is based on me and any OCs. If I did own these things, well I'd probably still be writing fanfiction about it if only to screw with people's heads on what is true cannon, but I'd be doing it in much nicer house.**

"regular speech"

'thought'

"time for **Shadow Clone Jutsu** "

 **Game talking**

 **[Game Data]**

* * *

'Put me down already!' Rena mentally grumbled, tired of being carried after the long walk from the hospital to her new home. 'Stupid baby feet, not able to walk.'

While being carried home, she'd learned a bit more about her new parents. Both wore the basic Konoha-nin outfits, with Konoha hitai-ate, chunin/jonin flak vests over long-sleeved shirts, and shinobi pants and shoes. However, different from the other ninja she remembered, they had a strange symbol on their left shoulders; it was a yin-yang symbol surrounded by a black sun. 'At least I won't have to fight too bad to become an academy student.' They'd shown her off to their various friends, which let her know her father's name was Taichi and her mother's name was Tsubaki. She was even shown off to the third Hokage. His hair still was only starting to recede. Turns out she _was_ actually part of a clan, but the Kimura Clan was tiny and never mentioned in the manga.

Eventually, they'd made it home, and she was left in her crib, while her parents went off to sleep while they could before their new baby woke them up again. Probably at one in the morning.

'Alright, now that I'm alone, let's see what I can do.' She tried to talk, but only made this strange whiny, gurgly noise. 'Son of a-! Alright, how do I do this? Are there some sort of instructions or tutorial or—'

 **[Tutorial]**

A blue screen popped up in front of her face. **Would you like to access the Tutorial function? [Yes][No]**

'…that'll work. _Yes_.'

 **Welcome to the game "Kunoichi Gamer: Naruto Edition". You have entered the Naruto Universe, and you now have the power of "The Gamer".**

 **First things first, your display.** A small arrow appeared in the upper left-hand section of Rena's vision. For the first time, she noticed there was something there, opaque until she focused on it.

 **Kimura Rena Lvl 1**

 **Newborn**

Below that were two bars, one red one blue; the red said HP, the blue said CP.

 **Above is the character name, below is the character rank. Several ranks can grant additional bonuses to stats. Beneath the rank line is the HP bar which represents your overall health, and your CP bar which represents how much chakra you have. As a gamer, you can restore health and CP rather quickly compared to NCPs (Non-Player Characters).**

 **Continue? [Yes][No]**

 _'Yes'_

The arrow disappeared, but reappeared on the upper right-hand section. There, another opaque object came into focus while the character info went opaque again. This time it looked like a round mini-map, showing an aerial view of her room and a little into the edges of the surrounding ones.

 **This is your screen map, or mini-map. It displays local terrain, NPCs, quests, and other items of interest, depending on your skills. Note: many skills such as stealth hide opponents from the mini-map.**

'Too bad. That would have been really useful to see hidden people.'

 **The final part of your display is your compass.** The arrow appeared in the upper middle part of her vision, where a long bar compass that ran across the top of the screen came into focus. As Rena turned her head side to side, she could see it shifting with her. **The compass shows you what direction you are facing, and can tell you which direction your quest objective is.**

 **Next are your abilities. As your life now follows the rules of a videogame, so you have Stats to show your attributes, as well as get Perks which are your abilities that will make you stronger. Say [Stats] to see your character screen, or [Perks] to see your abilities."**

' _Stats._ '

A large screen popped up, taking up most of her view. It was divided into two halves, one side with a cutout that looked like her little baby self. It was divided into multiple sections with various boxes on and around her image. On her chest was the little dress she wore, and on her pants section was her diaper. The other side of the screen showed info about her.

 **[Stats]**

Kimura Rena

Rank: Newborn (+ 5% all stat gain)

Level 1

HP: 10

CP: 112

ATK: 1

DEF: 2

INT: 16.8

WIS: 15.6

VIT: 2

AGI: 1

DEX: 2

LUCK: 3

CHARISMA: 1

 **Status:**

 **Reborn** (+ 20% WIS +20% INT)

 **Queen of Seas** (-20% cost to Suiton jutsu, +50% damage to Suiton jutsu)

 **Chakra Monster** (+400 CP per level)

 **Unawakened Inner Self** (+10 INT, +10 Wis, +10% chance of resistance to mental attacks)

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **The Character Screen has several functions. First is the character sheet that displays the Gamer's currently equipped gear. Gear can be swapped out from this screen in addition to the real world. Stats for gear can also be viewed by pressing and holding the icon. Please try now.**

She reached up and tapped her dress.

 **Pink Baby Dress:** A standard baby dress. Buttons up at the front to make it easier to get it on the baby. Durability 5/5

The tutorial continued. **It is important for a Gamer to acquire the best possible gear to improve his stats. Gear can be acquired from crafting, combat, purchase, or a quest reward. Most items have a set durability life, and will eventually have to be repaired.**

 **On the other side of your Character Screen you will view your stats. Stats are half of the main method for a Gamer being able to determine his power. The other half is skills which will be reviewed in the Perks screen.**

 **Notice how it says "Stat Points" at the bottom. Stat points are acquired when you level and can be spent on the stat of your choice. Think _very_ carefully before you spend your points. Certain skills require certain stats. An imbalanced character too heavy in one stat may find himself defeated by a weaker but more well-rounded opponent.**

 **Note: Stat points can also be increased through actions such as training to increase strength and studying to increase intelligence.**

'Okay, it's been awhile since I played a videogame. What does all the shorthand mean?' Rena wondered. With a bit of effort, she managed to tap each term, bringing up a short description of each.

 **HP: Health points. When it drops to zero you are dead.**

 **CP: Shows how much chakra you are able to use without dropping dead. If your chakra drops to zero, that means you can't use anymore techniques that require chakra and you suffer chakra exhaustion.**

 **ATK: Your offensive power, whether it be physical strength or ninjutsu. How much power you can put behind each strike. Also affects base strength such as weight capacity and weapon damage.**

 **DEF: How well you can take a hit. People with a great defense like Gaara have a high DEF stat.**

 **INT: Intelligence stat along with Vitality and Wisdom signify how much chakra you have. INT stat alone simply lets you understand more complex things. Also affects planning and strategies.**

 **WIS: Chakra control; the more you have, the less chakra used for jutsu. Wisdom also signifies how well you can use the information you have.**

 **VIT: Vitality along with DEF stat give boosts to HP. A high vitality also lets you keep doing physical training for longer before you would feel exhausted. People who focus on taijutsu like Rock Lee have a high VIT stat.**

 **AGI: How fast you are at attacking, dodging, or moving in general. Affects reflexes, running speed, countering, and weapon speed.**

 **DEX: Dexterity stat shows how fast you are at doing hand seals, or how accurate you are with throwing weapons.**

 **LUCK: The luck stat affects random events, like item drops, gambling, or critical hits to name a few. People like Tsunade have a low luck stat.**

 **CHARISMA: How people react to you. Popular people would have a high Charisma.**

'Okie dokie. What's next? Well, it mentioned abilities. _Perks.'_

 **[Perks]**

 **Perhaps more so than Stats the Perks abilities affect the overall power of a character. Perks represent all the abilities of the Gamer. There are several ways to acquire these skills. First are actions, when doing a unique or repeated action a skill can be created. Second, skills can be taught by a trainer. Third, skills can be learned through items. It should be noted these are only the main ways to learn skills. Sometimes skills can be acquired by unique situations. Once learned, skills are either passive, meaning they are always active and have little or no cost, or they are active, meaning there is either a cost or limit to their use. Some skills have elements of both passive and active. Most skills can be leveled. Besides becoming stronger leveled skills can take on new powers. Please review your Perk list now.**

 **Gamers Body (Passive) Lvl Max:**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, CP, and all mass effects.

 **Gamers Mind (Passive) Lvl Max:**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Also hides and protects memories of your previous life and your Gamer abilities from foreign entities such as the Yamanaka Clan or genjutsu users.

 **Hydrokinesis/Psychic Waterbending (Active) Lvl 1:**

You can make ripples in the water with a gesture. 5 CP per second

 **Unawakened Inner Self (Passive):**

She's still developing. Right now she's just like a conscious, telling you right from wrong.

+10 INT

+10 WIS

+10% chance of resistance to mental attacks, including genjutsu, KI (killing intent), ect

 **Massive Chakra Reserves (Passive) Lvl Max:**

You have a massive chakra pool.

+400 CP per Gamer Lvl up

Warning: Your chakra reserves are as big as your little baby body can handle. You will gain your full chakra levels once you have grown older.

 **Level up more to gain more access to and train up your perks. New abilities can be created through certain means, taught by someone else, or learned through reading. Be careful when learning from a scroll or book, as it will destroy it.**

 **Next is Inventory. Please say [Inventory].**

 _'Inventory.'_

A large screen divided into many blocks, looking almost like a large cubby bookcase, appeared. All the blocks were empty. In the bottom right corner was a separate box saying **Ryo: 0**

 **This is the Inventory Screen. Here a Gamer can store and remove all needed gear and items for quests. Each slot can hold only one item; however some items of similar type are stackable and can hold multiple items in the same slot. For example, you can stack up to 50 kunai in one slot. Beginning inventory is 40 slots. Inventory can be expanded over time with increased levels or items. Most items can be placed in the inventory. Try putting an object in the Inventory.**

'Uhh…put what in? All I got is a dress and a diaper. And I sure as hell ain't taking off either one of those.' Looking around, for the first time she noticed a small stuffed fox in the crib with her. 'That'll work.' She lifted the fox as much as she could, struggling against the weight with her newborn arms before finally managing to push the fox against the screen. The screen rippled, the fox disappearing into it, and then an icon of the fox appeared in the first slot.

 **Press and hold the icon for the fox to see its stats.**

Rena pressed a finger to the fox for a moment, and its description popped up.

 **Stuffed Toy Fox:** A great quality small red-orange stuffed fox, perfect toy for a small child. Durable enough to have a long life, with less of a chance of being damaged. Durability: 20/20

 **Items can be removed from the inventory screen at will. Please try it now. Reach toward the inventory screen and remove the fox.**

Rena pushed her finger further against the icon, making the screen ripple again, before her hand disappeared within. She felt the fox, and pulled it out. Rena smirked.

 **Wearable gear can be moved directly to the character sheet by either bringing up the Character Screen and moving the icon, or double tapping the icon to auto equip.**

 **Finally on the inventory screen you can view your money (Ryō). Money can be acquired from opponent drops, quests or selling items. Most money is automatically deposited to your inventory but some must be added directly.**

 **Please say [Guide] in order to bring up the guide book.** After complying, a bunch of blue pixels appeared out of nowhere, before coalescing into a book shape. The book solidified into a physical white book with the word "GUIDE" on the front, before falling onto the bed next to her hand.

 **This book has needed information for the Gamer. In here you will find Character Profiles for people you meet. Monster Profiles for creature info. Location Profiles for locations. Quest Log to see active, previous or pending quests. This information is dynamic and changes as more is learned about the world and people around you. Some information may give clues to ongoing quest or unlock quests.** **Your reputation, or how you are viewed, is also available. Reputation changes based on your actions. This is your general reputation in your world. Reputation can also be acquired on an individual level with NPC's or organizations. To navigate between the different segments, go to the Table of Contents and tap the name of the section you wish to view to have it appear.**

 **Say [Close Guide] to have it disappear.**

 _'Close Guide'_ The book disintegrated back into pixels, disappearing into thin air.

 **This is the end of the tutorial. Be warned, the world around you is a more dangerous place that it was in the manga. If you want more info, address the Help menu.**

'Alright, so now what do I do?'

"Meow?"

'Huh?'

All of a sudden, a small tabby cat jumped into the crib. Both baby and kitten blinked, surprised at the sudden appearance of the other.

 **~ding~**

 **Skill Gained: Observe (Active) Lvl 1** \- **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons has been generated, allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill level, the greater the data obtained.**

'… _observe_?'

 **[Observation]**

 **Name: Neko**

 **Level: ?**

 **Status: Kimura Family Pet**

'Huh. Cute kitty.' Rena thinks reaching out a careful hand and patting Neko on the head.

* * *

1 year later

 **You have slept in your bed. HP and CP are fully restored.**

 **Congratulations! It's your birthday. You gain one point to all stats.**

Rena blinked. 'Well that was different. So I'm gonna get a point to all my stats every birthday? Sweet. That'll help in the long run.'

* * *

3 months later

'Dear imaginary Diary,

I found out the date today. Today sucks.

'So I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, using my toy blocks to try to recreate Tokyo so I can pretend to be Godzilla, when suddenly everything starts **exploding**.' This is what Rena thought as her father carried her while attempting to dodge debris and stray jutsu as Kurama, the great Kyuubi no Yoko, was thoroughly wrecking Konoha. 'So I guess that means I'm in Team Guy's year.'

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki, where are you?!" Her father Taichi called, looking around desperately.

"Over here!" Rena's mother called, chakra jumping over to the pair.

'I feel like I should be more freaked out right now. I mean, the village is falling apart around me, I could be killed at any moment—again. Someone else is undoubtedly dead at this point, the Yondaime is about to die…and all I can think about is how have I never met Minato before, or even realized he was still alive? Probably that Gamer's Mind thingie keeping me calm.'

Looking over her dad's shoulder, she could see the Kyuubi in all his glory. Massive size, reddish-orange fur, nine tails waving about wildly, red eyes unfocused and holding the faint pattern of a sharingan.

And suddenly she felt sad. Sad for Kushina and Minato, who would never be able to raise their child. Sad for Naruto, who was supposed to be the village hero but instead would grow up without parents and as the village pariah. Sad for Kurama, who kept getting sealed inside different people without being allowed much freedom and would be hunted by Madara once again.

Without thinking, she reached her little arms towards the rampaging biju, and spoke. "Kurama." Both her parents stopped for a moment at the sound, looking at her in surprise. Not all that unusual a reaction, Rena was known to be a rather quiet baby, even after she did learn how to speak again; this was the first time she'd spoken that night. But what surprised Rena was that Kurama turned to look at her, eyes locked on her tiny form. 'Aww, crap baskets.'

The fox's jaw opened wide as condensed chakra began to gather in his mouth, forming a biju bomb as he continued to stare down at the toddler. But before he could release it, there was a yellow flash, and he was gone. All the villagers paused for a moment, hearing the explosion far off, before cheering. Their Yondaime was here to save them, and everything would be okay.

Everyone, that is, but one toddler.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Neutral?**

 **The first chapter was to introduce Rena, and this one was to** **set the stage** **and** **set up the basic game functions** **. Next one should actually get the plot moving.**

 **Besides figuring out the numbers, part of the reason it took so long to post this was I kept having trouble getting the words how I wanted them, and only got inspiration for the later points in the plot. I've actually visualized the entirety of Rena's role for the end of the story. Now I just need a middle to go with my beginning and ending. T-T**

 **The Kimura Clan is a clan I made up, never something from the manga or anime filler. While it used to be larger, the clan is c** **urrently** **very small; it only has less than five members, including Rena. The clan symbol is the story cover image. The father's name Taichi was taken from Digimon, while Tsubaki was from Soul Eater.**

 **Hoping you review,**

 **littleditto**


	3. IMPORTANT POLL

**PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING**

 **HI guys. Sorry, this is not an update.**

 **I did honestly mean to update before now, but between my best friend dying, the last year of school going to hell (and all my teachers going bat-shit crazy), working on everything I need to do to transfer to my new college, family bonding stuff, birthdays and holidays, and just plain writers block when I finally had free time, I haven't had much of a chance to write. Needless to say, it has been a long almost-year since the last update.**

 **So I was going back over the story to re-familiarize myself with the what I've written and what I planned to write, and I realize I made a mistake. Well, a couple mistakes. For one thing, although this was supposed to be an SI-insert story, this character is not based on me. Oh sure, she's based on PART of me, but it seems I was more focused on writing comedy in the beginning than accurately portraying myself. And then, when I wrote chapter 2, I didn't give the proper set up for Rena's kekkei genkais. And finally, her sheer number of kekkei genkai's made her Mary Sue-ish. Sure, I planned on her going through a LOT of shit BECAUSE of how many powers she had ("the stronger you are, the more bullshit you have to go through" was my motto), but it's still too close to Sue-ness for my comfort.**

 **So here's the deal. I gonna rewrite this. But HOW I rewrite this is up to you. She's definitely gonna have different/less kekkei genkai and perks (though the other self and elemental types will stay the same), and I will definitely curse ALOT. There will be no bashing (though not all characters will be portrayed in a positive light, cause lets be frank, some of them are assholes). But a number of you have Favorited and Followed this story, which means that there is something about this you like.**

 **So the choice is this: Do you, the readers, want me to stick to the original prompt and write this as a true SI-insert, complete with my pessimism, OCD, Autism, memory of a gnat, so-squeamish-I-really-shouldn't-be-in-Naruto-ness, spazziness, spaciness, fear of small children and spiders, and depression; or do you want me to continue to write with the character's current personality as it is written now, with only a part of my true personality, so SOME of the above will be included, thus labeling it an OC-insert?**

 **I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile, and I will accept votes via PM and review as well. Or you can send me an email I created for the sole purpose of communicating for fanfiction "littleditto94" at yahoo. Please, only email me with stuff about fanfiction. I promise not to send you spam, please don't spam me either.**

 **Today is August 12, 2016. I will be leaving this notice and the poll up until September 7th, at which point I will accumulate all the votes, and start rewriting from there. When I start posting again, I will delete the currently posted chapters and this notice. I make no promises on how long it will take me to post, because this past year has shown me that shit will happen, and update schedules are not my friend. So I officially state that I will update when I update. I apologize if that displeases you.**

 **And to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, and/or Followed: THANK YOU! Seriously, I love you all! 3**

 _ **Please vote! Your author is trying to include you in her writing process, so participate while you can!**_

 **-your tired author**

 **littleditto**


	4. POLL CLOSED

**The poll is closed. Between reviews and the poll, the vote ended up 24 to keep as is to 11 have a true SI. So I'm gonna rewrite it with the original personality. I've decided to leave this story up, that way when I rewrite it people will be able to review the first few chapters (which anyone who reviewed to the original version would not be able to do if I just deleted the current chapters but stayed in the same story). No promises on when I actually start posting again, but I'm hoping it's soon. School is kicking my ass right now, so no promises.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, suggested ideas; thank you everyone. Truly, you have no idea how much that means to me. 2,240 people have read this story, 71 favorited, 106 put me on alert, and 23 have reviewed; I love you all.**

 **Hoping to be posting for you again soon,**

 **-littleditto**


End file.
